


The Young Heroes of Tomorrow

by Mistwolf_Magic



Category: Next Avengers, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Return of all their problems, Teamwork, Young Justice meets the Next Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of Klarion's spells goes... weird...  two teams of young heroes find themselves  trapped somewhere between their two worlds.  Since none of them are spellcasters the two teams must find - and fight - their way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For the record... where's "Here"?

"How did we get here? And where is here? This isn't the Savage Lands. Are we in danger?"

"Pym!!!" James interrupted the tiny boy's flow of questions.

"Sorry." 

"We can't see anything through this fog..." Azari's tattoos lit up as he tried to light the area.

"Come look at this..." Hawkeye was crouched a few feet away from the others, running a hand along a pile of rocks. "This is the old foundation of a building." 

"Aye. But that still doesn't tell us where we are. We couldst still be anywhere."

 The group looked at James as he stood, idly rubbing his Shield generator and staring at the horizon. "No one leaves the group. We'll search the area and see if we can't find some more clues as to where we are." 

Pym un-shrunk and came to stand next to James, cuddling into the redhead's side.

**> |<**

"I don't like this." 

Artemis rolled her eyes at Wally's statement. "I don't think any of us do, Baywatch." 

"M'gann. Can you search for any life forms nearby?"

"I'll try Aqualad." The martian's eyes glowed green. "There something just outside my range. That way." She pointed off to her left.

"Friendly? Or what?" 

"I don't know Conner. I couldn't get any clear readings on them." 

"Then let's get traught and go check it out." The team turned and headed towards where M'gann had sensed the life forms. 

 "Its a group. Five people. They know we're coming." M'gann announced a few minutes into their trek. "They're coming this way." 

Aqualad pulled out his water-bearers and his tattoos lit up. He was surprised to see another form light up with a similar glow. 

"Panther stand down." A voice ordered and the blue light across from Young Justice faded. "Let's not cause any more tension than necessary." 

 The two groups got a look at each other as the fog thinned. 

A redhead boy wearing a blue and red suit was in the position of leader, a silver gauntlet on his right forearm. 

A white haired boy held a recurve bow with an arrow on the string.

A blond girl in silver and blue armor had a large sword drawn.

A lithe, dark skinned boy had black tattoos along his arms and head. It was he who had created the light.

 It took a moment to find the fifth person M'gann had mentioned, but there was a tiny boy sitting on their archer's shoulder. 

**> |<**

James looked at the six teens in front of them. 

Their leader was a dark skinned boy who reminded him a bit of Azari.

Beside him stood a small boy with ebony hair and smirk. Out of all of them, this boy seemed like to one to watch.

A redhead in a yellow and red suit was tapping his hand against his opposite bicep in a blur.

They had their own archer, a blond girl in green with a compound bow drawn.

A tall boy with black hair and a permanent scowl stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

A girl with auburn hair and green skin was floating a couple feet above the ground. 

>|<

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked.

"Turnabout's fair play. We tell you our names, you tell us yours."

Kaldur nodded in agreement. "I am Aqualad. I am acting leader of Young Justice."

"I'm... Captain..."

"That REALLY doesn't sound right, does it?" The tiny boy whispered to the archer, who nodded.

"...I lead the Next Avengers." 

"I'm Robin."

"Hawkeye."

"Superboy."

"I am the Black Panther."

"Name's Artemis." 

"I'm Wasp! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Kid Flash."

"I am Torunn."

"And I'm Miss Martian."

Aqualad nodded. "Artemis, lower your bow, let us see if we can get along with this team."

As she did so, Wasp jumped off Hawkeye's shoulder, growing until a ten year old boy landed on the ground.

 "Woah! That is so cool!" Kid Flash sped across the no-mans-land between the two teams to stand next to Wasp. "How did you do that?!"

The dark haired boy shrugged. "I got it from my Mom and Dad. They both could shrink down like that." 

"How did they get it?" 

"Dad was a scientist. He never explained how he did it."

"WAS a scientist?"

The Next Avengers stiffened and Young Justice instantly knew they had hit a sore spot with the other team.

"They're dead. They died when I was a baby." 

"Even after all these years... it still hurts." Azari muttered as James clenched his fists while Hawkeye and Torrun looked away.

"...are... are ALL your guys' parents dead?" Artemis asked hesitantly. 

"Torrun's father lives off-world... but yeah, pretty much."

"How did they die?" 

"Superboy! I don't think that's something we should be asking."

Hawkeye answered regardless, still jot meeting anyone's eyes. "KIA."

 Silence reigned for a few moments after that sobering response. "I'm sorry." Miss Martian said softly.

"Are we done talking about this?" James asked slightly angrily. 

"Yes. Our apologies for prying." The redhead shrugged at Aqualad's words.

"Whatever. Are we going to stay together as a group or are our Teams splitting up?"

"As I doubt either of us has any idea of where we are, I'd say we stick together. Safety in numbers and everything." Robin offered and all of the teens agreed. 

"Together it is then." 

 


	3. Hiatus Notice

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. I'M SORRY. READ IT ANYWAY.**

Alright, so, as of today - August 9, 2016 - I am leaving to serve a Mission for the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter Day Saints. I will be gone anywhere from three to eighteen months and so subsequently my entire account is going on Hiatus.

I am in no way going to stop writing - have no fear - I just won't have access to my account.

Thank you to all who have been reading my stories, to all my friends, betas, and reviewers who give me input. You're help in more valuable than you will ever know.

Face the future with confidence - it might not always work out the way you wanted it to, but I guarantee that it will work out.

Until next time!

Wish me luck!

**WAYFINDER1314**


End file.
